magifandomcom-20200222-history
Cassim's Answer
Cassim's Answer (カシムの答え, Kashimu no Kotae) is the 15th Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 15th Night overall. Summary Cassim reminds the people about how they cannot forgive the nobility and the aristocrats since the dead cannot be brought back. Fueling their rage, Cassim has turned the people of Balbadd against Alibaba and his group. With everything on the line, Alibaba has to stop Cassim. Synopsis The crowd cheers for Alibaba's proposal of turning Balbadd into a republic. Cassim and his Fog Troupe arrive on the scene. From afar, Ithnan observes the situation. Cassim shares his opinions and states that everything was for the people, but the aristocrats rob them with taxes. Furthermore, he shouts that they cannot bring back the dead. Zaynab fuels the rage of the crowd with her hallucinogenic red mist. Cassim orders everyone to wipe out the royalty, and the crowd starts rebelling while the Black Rukh runs rampant. Elsewhere, Ja'far tries to wake up Aladdin. In Aladdin's dream, he wakes up to see Ugo's talking head. Ugo reassures Aladdin that he is still alive, but he was almost dead due to a battle with Judar. In Balbadd, Markkio tries to suppress the Black Rukh, but Ithnan crushes him. Ithnan allows the Black Rukh to overwhelm the White Rukh. Meanwhile, Ugo talks about how Black Rukh is formed when the flow of fate is reversed. He explains to Aladdin that he cannot protect him anymore and that he has something important to give him, Wisdom of Solomon. Deep in the vortex of knowledge, Solomon informs Aladdin that he will be reborn. At Aladdin's side, Ja'far and Masrur head to the palace. Over at the palace, the guards are being slaughtered, and Barkak asks Sahbmad to do something. Though, Sahbmad remains indecisive until Alibaba takes action. Alibaba instructs them to have half of the royal army block off the main gate while the other half suppresses the invaders in the palace. Confronting Cassim and his group, Alibaba demands Cassim to explain himself, and Cassim states that he has no need for equality or kings. When Cassim attacks Alibaba, the others use their black fog to bind Alibaba. Alibaba unleashes his flames to break free, and Zaynab blasts him with her red mist. As Alibaba tries to remain focused, the others try to finish off Alibaba. Yet, Alibaba uses Amon’s Sword to defend himself. He breaks Hassan's weapon and everyone's swords. He orders Cassim to withdraw, yet Cassim demands Alibaba to kill him. Just as Alibaba is about to swing his sword, he reverts his weapon into his dagger. Alibaba cries to Cassim and urges him to stop fighting. Cassim remarks that Alibaba has gone soft. Recalling Ithnan's instructions, Cassim stabs himself with his sword and gathers all of the remnants of his allies' shattered blades which strike his body. Absorbing the Household Vessels, Cassim transforms into a Dark Djinn. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *The manga is more graphic when the civilians are killing the guards with some scenes of the guards getting stabbed in the throat. *Weapons/Arms Dealer and Banker fuse in the manga. In the anime version, Weapons/Arms Dealer did not appear. Instead, Ithnan appeared, who crushes Banker. *Only in the manga, cigars are present when Cassim and his gang attack Alibaba. No cigars are present in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Balbadd Arc